1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, and particularly to a driving device for handicraft with acousto-optic control and driven by batteries.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional driving devices for handicrafts that are on the market, especially driving devices for optical-fiber handicraft generally utilize a motor to drive a rotary plate to revolve so as to produce dynamic visual effects. Driving devices as such are only capable of performing one single function, monotonous in shape, and, as such driving devices are for driving the driving groove to revolve through driving lever, their power consumptions tend to be large, and therefore require external power such as adapters because such driving devices cannot be driven by batteries, which are inconvenient to carry around.
At the same time, as the on/off of conventional optical-fiber handicrafts can only be controlled by a lever switch, operation is inconvenient. In addition, as the multi-color light effect of conventional optical-fiber handicraft is created by passing light through colored films, the quality of the color created is poor. As a result, the convention technology of driving devices for conventional handicraft has to be improved to satisfy growing expectations of consumers.